Byelorussian SSRball
Unitary Soviet Socialist Republic (1920-1927; 1953-1990) Stalinist Single-Party Totalitarian Dictatorship (1927-1953) Unitary Parliamentary Republic (1990-1991) |personality = Russian, Loyal, Obedient, usually a typical communist |language = Byelorussian Russian Polish Yiddish |capital = Minskball |affiliation = Soviet Unionball |religion = State Atheism (Officially) Orthodoxy (Widely Used) |friends = Soviet Unionball Russian SFSRball Chinaball PR Polandball Czechoslovakiaball Cubaball East Germanyball |enemies = NATOball USAball UKball Franceball Turkeyball Israelcube West Germanyball Nazi Germanyball |likes = communism Russian SFSRball |hates = Nazis, fascists, capitalism |predecessor = Belarusian People's Republicball |intospace = yep |status = Collapsed |notes = Byelorussia is of not died. XAXAXAXAXAXA |imagewidth = 300px |reality = Byelorussian Socialist Soviet Republic |gender = female }}Byelorussian SSRball was a communist Soviet Socialist Republicball in Eastern Europe. History In 1917, Russian Empireball was overthrown by Sovietball. Sovietball then bought some of Russiaball's sons new clothes that were red, had designs and had the Hammer & Sickle. In 1941, she fled to Moscowball to escape Nazi Germanyball. She was the hardest hit repubicball of the Soviet Unionball in World War II, according to statistics. In 1942, Sovietball gave guns to his kids including Byelorussian SSRball to fight Nazi Germanyball. In 1991, Sovietball died and Byelorussian SSRball bought new clothes and changed her name to Belarusball. Relations Friends * Russian SFSRball - My Brother who WAS FIRST INTO SPACE. Lovings you to moon and back many time. * Ukrainian SSRball- My older brother who was of acdientally unleashing radioactivity over all my clay. But he is very sorry, and I still lub yuo very much. * Kazakh SSRbrick - My baby brother who helped Russian SFSRball into space. * Soviet Unionball - Dada's brother who adopted me. Am of Lovings you!!! * Russian Empireball - Where are you dada? I is of missings you!?!?!? (Cries) * Estonian SSRball - Yuo are useless adopted brother. But I feel sorry for you. * Latvian SSRball - YOU ARE KINDEST BROTHER EVER I AM ONLY SISTER AND YOU LAVE MEH. * Lithuanian SSRball - Damn ur food it sucks. * Georgian SSRball - Made me Christian. * Armenian SSRball - Can into caring for me! * Azerbaijan SSRball - Smelly kebab idiot. * Uzbekh SSRball - Of helped us into space! Enemies * NATOball - SHOO NATO! We will execute your members whether you likings or of notings! * USAball - Of course, DESTROYING US IS POSSIBLE, HUH? IT ISN'T POSSIBLE YOU SELFISH SON! WE WILL BOMB YOUR STUPID CITY CALLED NEW YORK! REVOLVE YOURSELF INTO COMMUNISM! COME ON, WHAT THE SUKA HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU WILL DIE SOON! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! * UKball - Well Tea! Your death would be today! DEATH FOR UK! DEATH FOR THIS STUPID COUNTRY! OUR SOVIET UNION SHALL NO LONGER SEE AN ANOTHER CAPITALIST COUNTRY! WITH THIS AK-47 WE CAN KILL THIS COUNTRY WITH EXECUTING PEOPLE FROM EVERYWHERE! BOSS USSR WILL BE PROUD! * Franceball - Whatever! You are bad! BECOME COMMUNIST MISS! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FRANCE IS FINALLY COMMUNIST! HURRAH! * Turkeyball - You didn't stop pestering around me , huh? ONLY CHILD THAT NOT DESERVE TO BE A GREAT COUNTRY IS YOU! YOU SON OF A SUKA VLUAT! We and the all republics destroyed your cinema saloon in Aydın! Worst nightmare! Never forget 1980! * Israelcube - ISRAEL THE SELFISH C*NT! HE IS AN BASTARD OF MIDDLE EAST! ISRAEL THE SELFISH C*NT! NANANANA! * West Germanyball - YOU'RE A BLIZZARD NOW! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why you are a blizzard now? BECOME COMMUNIST! * Nazi Germanyball - HITLER WOULD BE DEAD! YOU TOO! NEVER FORGET 1945! Gallery Falolofccpc.jpg SBB.png SBB_1.png|Byelorussian SSRball still can't get over the atrocities of the Chernobyl disaster Freeofcommunism.png XgCL7j0.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Remember the Past.png File:USSR_countryball_map.png File:9_мая.jpg|Victory day. zh:白俄羅斯蘇維埃社會主義共和國球 Category:Communist Category:Europe Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Soviet Unionball Category:Nazi Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:East Europe Category:Slavic Category:Atheist Category:Red Green Yellow White